1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball valve structure improvement, and more particularly to a ball valve structure improvement, wherein the fluid contained the pipe can be sampled without having to dismantle the pipe, thereby facilitating the sampling work in each section of the pipe.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional ball valve structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a body 1, two side covers 2, a central shaft 3, a handle 4, a ball 5, and two ball pads 6.
The body 1 defines a receiving chamber 10 for receiving the ball 5 and the ball pads 6. The body 1 also defines a shaft hole 11 for pivoting of the central shaft 3. The side covers 2 each define a through hole 20, and are secured on the two sides of the body 1 by bolts 22 and nuts 23. A fitting ring 21 is mounted between the side cover 2 and the body 1 for preventing leakage. The central shaft 3 has a lower end extended into the body through a rotation ring 30 and inserted into the ball 5 for rotating the ball 5, and an upper end extended outward from the shaft hole 11 of the body 1 to in turn pass through rings 31, a set screw 32, the handle 4, a washer 33, and is screwed by a nut 34, so that the central shaft 3 can be rotated by the handle 4 to rotate the ball 5. The ball 5 defines a through hole 50 therein. The ball pads 6 are respectively mounted on the two sides of the ball 5, and each have one side facing the ball 5 and formed with an arc-shaped face 60 so that the ball 5 can be tightly inserted therein.
Thus, when the handle 4 is rotated to have the same direction as the flow path, the ball 5 is rotated by the rotation shaft 3 to a position where the through hole 50 communicates with the through hole 20 of each side cover 2, so that the flow path is disposed at an open state. On the contrary, when the ball 5 is rotated by the rotation shaft 3 to a position where the through hole 50 is not communicated with the through hole 20 of each side cover 2, the flow path is disposed at a closed state.
However, if the operator wishes to sample and inspect the fluid in the pipe, the fluid in the pipe has to be disposed at a stationary state or part of the pipe has to be closed. Then, proper valves are dismantled, so that the pipe of the sampling region is disposed at an open state. The pipe is then opened, so that the fluid can flow out for sampling. Thus, the pipe has to be assembled and dismantled frequently, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator, and thereby easily incurring the situation of leakage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ball valve structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ball valve structure improvement comprising: a body, a first side cover, a second side cover, a central shaft, a handle, a ball, a first ball pad, and a second ball pad, the first ball pad and the second ball pad respectively mounted on two sides of the ball, the central shaft having a first end extended into the body and inserted into the ball for rotating the ball, and a second end extended outward from the body and secured with the handle, the first side cover and the second side cover respectively mounted on two sides of the body, for sealing the ball, the first ball pad, and the second ball pad in the body, wherein,
a main flow hole is defined through the ball, a secondary flow hole is eccentrically defined through the ball, the secondary flow hole is perpendicular to and is not communicated with the main flow hole, the second ball pad mounted on one side of the ball defines a main passage hole located at a position opposite to the main flow hole, and a secondary passage hole located at a position opposite to the secondary flow hole, the second side cover mounted beside the second ball pad defines a main through hole located at a position opposite to the main passage hole, and a secondary through hole located at a position opposite to the secondary passage hole and extended to outside of the ball valve, so that when the ball is rotated to a position where the secondary flow hole, the secondary passage hole, and the secondary through hole communicate with each other, a fluid contained in a pipe is introduced to outside of the ball valve, so that the fluid contained the pipe can be sampled without having to dismantle the pipe, thereby facilitating a sampling work in each section of the pipe.
Preferably, the two ball pads mounted at two sides of the ball valve may be simultaneously provided with a main passage hole and a second passage hole located at a position opposite to the main flow hole and the secondary flow hole and having a shape the same as that of the main flow hole and the secondary flow hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.